galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Exiton
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Instances/@comment-180.194.144.88-20110507154022/@comment-Exiton-20110515222819 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Administration Good day, Well i have added you to the administration team. Lets make this thing golden! Jesse Poland 05:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Lets get this going :Ok man, here is what im going to do and have done so far. I have given a brief outline of all the subjects we need under the beginners guide on the front there. Im going to start uploading pics and everything here, and get started on the base pages. Lets rock this joint! lol. Anyways, all in all, lets make that other one look like crap. Jesse Poland 02:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) If you build it, they shall come... Hey there! Loots like the wiki is comming along great. And it appears as if we are getting more people joining up as well. Looks like things are really looking up here. Jesse Poland 18:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ya ive noticed a few new editors doing some good work. With that data we no longer have to run to the game to see what stat x is and such. 18:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Willing to help Hey thanks for the welcome message on my talk page a few days ago. Glad to be aboard. I think what would help us get this updated is to organize a bit a tackle this wiki systamatically. Do you IRC Chat? Onajaa 06:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. sorry about not signing guess i am just really use to Annoki (signs everything for you). Already got templates down and did metal, he3, res, and Civic center lvl data. I also extracted all of the images from the game and have filled in some of the blanks that we needed. Me = noob Hi, Me = noob on the wiki. Can you help me a little bit? Btw, in-game, you can call me a war's veteran :P Thank you! -Jianan Wang Treasure Box I think that you did a mistake. I once got 52k He3 from i15. -Jianan Wang Handre Stuge Hey folks where is the go....d.. USE button???????????? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Handre Stuge (talk • ) 04:48, July 19, 2011 :I have no idea what you are talking about. And, please sign your posts 20:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nav Panels So I have created most of the nav panels i think we need for now. You can find them all here Nav Panels Maybe one for navigating through the servers? If there are any other nav panels you want just drop me a line or steal a template I really don't mind. My next project will be to write a script to rip the mall ship data from the game files and make wiki pages. That should save someone quite a bit of time from doing it all manually. Onajaa (talk) 01:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ive seen the nave panels, they look really good. 04:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you. By the way, i created a page were everybody could post their blueprints. I'll do my best to contribute to the reasearch section. Jianan Wang 22:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Need some help. Broken Link problem. Hey Exiton, how are you? I got a question for you. Under the section, there are a lot of links that do not have pages, that's fine, I actually have worked/created a LOT of them lately, but then something caught my eye. This page does not exist and currently has 16 other pages linked to it: http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gravity_Maint_Facility&action=edit&redlink=1 The problem is that this page exists. Now, I know that I can click on those 16 pages and change wherever they mention the first link and change it so it is redirected to the actual page, but, the link is mentioned in this template: And I can not figure out how to change it so it directs correctly!!!!!!! http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere&target=Gravity_Maint_Facility ^ 16 pages that use the incorrect gravity maintenance facility link when an actual one exists. All of the other link are are mentioned in the shipinfobox template or are being used on a page where the ship info box template is used. I have no idea how to fix this.. do you? If you are able to fix it and decide to go ahead and fix it, can you please leave me instructions or let me know how the heck you did it? Thank you, T5309 21:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) NEVERMIND, I just renamed the old page so it matched. Thank you anyway lol Redirect Thanks, while I was waiting, I decided to rename the page. I do not know if that is the most solid fix though. Should we change it back and do the redirect? Is there a way to just permanently delete that page and use a new one? Thank you, T5309 21:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Obsolete Attack Module Template Hey Exiton, someone made a better attack module template and now this one that I made, is obsolete; can you please delete the page; I am reverting every page that used the old one, to the new one. Thanks Exiton, T5309 17:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : Done 18:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks, I appreciate it! Let me know if you need anything, or any pages worked on in particular. Right now, I am focusing on getting the Ship Design page and all of it's sub pages completed and to have a pretty universal appearance as far as one looks to another. T5309 19:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Template:Infobox Hey Exiton, how are you? I wanted to let you know that i added a few more slots to this template, and I do have one question. I am not the best at making or revising templates, but I wanted to see if it is possible to make this ship infobox, but have it so the alignment is free, as in, I could have two or three of these and when you look at the page, they are all next to each other, instead of top to bottom? If it is possible and you know how to do it, or anyone else reading this, can you please do this and let me know on my talk page? If you don't want to make a new page, please, just throw it on my page somewhere and i'd be more than happy to make the page for it. Thank you, T5309 00:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Exiton, Can you make me Bureaucrat of this wiki. Not sure when you'll get this, but since I am active here, I can promote others who are active as well. Plus, it doesn't appear as though we have an active bureaucrat anymore for this wiki. Swish008 06:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC)